Sonny With a Chance of an Epic Story
by mormongirlzwantmormonboyz
Summary: Sonny and Chad live, love, lose, survive, and in the end find what really matters in life. Channy. My first fanfic ever! Definitely multi-chapter. Incorporates romance, humor, angst, adventure, drama, and all that good stuff!
1. Chiggle

Sonny with a Chance of an Epic Story

Chapter ONE "Chiggle"

**CDC POV**

It had to be a dream.

First off, Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT stand in the middle of a field during a thunderstorm. The rain completely washes out my $300 shampoo and I just had my suit dry cleaned yesterday.

Secondly, that feeling of vertigo that only dreams and heavy-duty cold medicine can bring was there, even though it felt so real.

And finally, Chad Dylan Cooper never needs a final reason because the only thing in the world that needs three reasons for its existence is the word "perfect". The three definitions for "perfect" are as follows: Chad, Dylan, and Cooper.

But I'm getting off point, which is easy because, come on, look at me. How is Chad Dylan Cooper ever not distracting?

Anyway, there I was. In a field. During a very very wet thunderstorm.

Yeah. It sucked.

How come I wasn't scrambling for cover? Ew Ew Ew Ew! There was MUD seeping into my $90 shoes!

Suddenly, I heard a familiar tune:

"_Here comes the sun!_

_Doo-doo-doo-doo"_

Woah, okay… I didn't know that the Beatles would be in my dream. Don't they have to pay a royalty fee or something for being here?…

Anyway I was just standing there. And I was wet. Oh, so very wet.

Just when I thought that I was doomed to being frozen in the middle of a field during a storm, things took a sudden turn for the better. The clouds cracked down the center, their grey cover making way for the warm, golden sunlight to precede the best part of the dream.

Sonny Munroe.

She came towards me through the field, turning the wet, weed-filled mud into wildflowers with every step she took. That stupid-cute grin of hers was plastered across her stupid-cute face, making those stupid-cute dimples of hers appear.

As I watched her come towards me, I mentally urged her to come quicker I knew that this could be all over too soon, ending what little time I had to not pretend that I hated her.

But Sonny Munroe can't read minds, (one of the few things that she CAN'T do) so she continued towards me at her graceful saunter.

It took much too long, but Sonny Munroe finally reached my frozen position in the middle of the field. Her presence to me was like the sun itself with an ice cube; I completely melted.

Feeling particularly daring at that moment, I reached out towards her hand and grasped it, intertwining my fingers with hers. She gave that annoyingly-stupidly-cute giggle of hers. Maybe it was a chuckle. I will call it a chiggle.

Sonny was chiggling.

Hmm...I'm going to try and find a better word for that.

I took my free arm and wrapped it around her waist, drawing her closer to me. I looked down, wanting so badly to drown in the pools of chocolate that were her eyes, but to my utter disappointment, Sonny wasn't even looking at me. I followed her confused gaze and saw that The Beatles were still sitting a few feet away.

I gave them a knowing nod, and they set off in a very lovely rendition of "All You Need Is Love"

_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love._

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done._

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung._

We began to dance across the open field to the steady pulse of The Beatles ballad. Sonny came closer to me and laid her head upon my shoulder. It felt like a static shock, but felt so nice, especially when her lovely soprano voice began to hum along with the song. (Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper knows what a soprano is. Most children have moms that force them to join a choir.)

We continued like this for the duration of the song. As the song came to a close, I knew that I would have to try right then or another opportunity would pass me by to fulfill my promise to myself.

I let go of her quickly with the arm I had around her waist and used the hand that held hers to twirl Sonny around and bring her back to me. My free arm rewrapped itself around her waist and brought her down into a dip. She began to giggle/laugh/chuckle again. I couldn't help but grin back at her as I lowered my face towards hers…closer…closer until our lips were only an inch or two apart. I could feel her warmth radiating from her, drawing me towards her.

"_Just a little more," _I thought. Suddenly, thunder roared across the once-clear-sky and rain came shooting down. Sonny's warm brown eyes grew wide with fear and panic. Lightning flashed across the sky. Sonny pushed away from me and began to scream. I reached out to comfort her, but she began to run across the field into the distance.

I stood there, alone and rejected, numb only to the pouring rain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I awoke to the sound of my own whimpering. Wait, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't whimper; he makes the sound of manly pain. I awoke to the sound of my manly pain.

Tired and bleary eyed, I glanced out the window. It was sunny outside. How come I could hear thunder and rain, though? I looked to my left where my bed-side desk sat. My radio-alarm clock was going off. The antenna on it was broken, so the only noise that came out was static.

"_Oh,"_ I thought.

"_It was only a dream…again"_


	2. Channy

Sonny with a Chance of an Epic Story

Chapter TWO "Channy"

**CDC POV**

I was tired.

This was a constant reoccurring dream of mine, with minor variations every night; for example, one night we would be star-gazing, and the next we would be on a cruise line, watching the sun sink into the ocean waves. Yet one thing was a constant for each dream: my attempt to fulfill my promise to myself (to kiss Sonny Munroe and thereby to prove my undying love for her) always resulted in failure.

I finally decided that the time for beauty sleep was over. I sat up in bed and rubbed at my eyes, rubbing out any of the Sandman's sand (or so my little sister calls it) that dared to defile my gorgeous sapphire blue eyes.

Reaching for my monogrammed towel and robe, I shuffled towards the bathroom that connected to my set bedroom. In an attempt to raise productivity during the week, IMA Studios decided to have all cast members to spend each week at the studio and let them go home on weekends. They built everyone special bedrooms connected to their dressing rooms.

For the most part, I have usually opted to stay here during the weekends. It's not like my parents ignore me, because, come on, who could ignore Chad Dylan Cooper? It's really because my mom throws these stupid dinner parties where she brags, "Oh, look, I gave birth to an Academy-award winner! How special am I?" Oh yeah? Where's your Emmy, Mom? 'Cuz I don't see one.

As I began to get ready for the day, my mind couldn't help but wander back to the subject of Sonny.

"_Stop, Chad!!!!" _I thought. _"Don't think about her! You're dating Portlyn, remember?"_

My heart deflated. I had almost forgotten the publicity stunt my producer had arranged about a month ago. According to the studio lawyers, having two big stars from the same show start dating was a huge popularity booster, just like "Zannesa".

But our names didn't even go together! For example:

Chadport

Chortlyn

Chartlyn

Chadlyn

But the absolute worst one is the one that _Tween Weekly_ started to use: "Pad". First off, that is just so weird sounding! And secondly, why is her name first? Everyone knows that the better, hotter, and more popular star goes first, unless they both suck, which explains Zannesa.

My mind began to wander again, thinking of all of the actually good-sounding celebrity names that combined "Chad" and "Sonny".

Sad (um no)

Chaddy

Chonny

Or my favorite: Channy

There was an equal amount of letters from each of our names, I went first, and it sounded so nice…it was absolutely…perfect. I guess that word has more than three definitions after all…

My content daydreams were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Chad, sweetie, are you ready to go to breakfast?"

Ugh. Portlyn.

"Yeah, I'll be right there"

"Okay, darling, I'll be waiting in the commissary," I heard her blow me a kiss through the door and skip off. Obviously, she was taking our little fake relationship too far. It was revolting enough that we had to make goo-goo eyes at each other in front of a camera, let alone when no one was watching. I wasn't kidding when I suggested that she disappear in a mysterious ballooning accident. Unfortunately, Portlyn's character was in the middle of a big lawsuit against her cousin's boyfriend's ex-wife's mother's nephew's niece, so mysteriously disappearing was out of the question. But I could still hope…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, Chad, are you okay?"

I jumped in my seat. My co-star, John, Jim, whatever, had his hand on my shoulder. I realized that I had fallen asleep at the table for about the third time that morning.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm just tired. I'm going to go grab some water or something"

I stood up from my chair and walked over to the cafeteria line. I was about five feet away when I heard a squeal and felt cold ice water collide with my head. Amidst my confusion of what just happened, I heard someone apologizing at my feet.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I tripped and I fell and-"

I looked down and saw Sonny scrambling on the ground, trying to pick up a tray and several plastic cups, which I assume once held the water that now soaked my blazer and hair.

"Why don't watch where you walk, Munroe?!?!"

Sonny slowly looked up, her face burning crimson. It looked nice with her outfit. _Stop thinking that!!_

"Look, Cooper, I said I was sorry and I'm trying to fix it. The very least you could do is move your big fat ego out of the way while I try to clean this up!"

Even though these were words I heard on a daily basis, they still hurt. Why couldn't she like me like I liked her?

"Well maybe I will!" I shouted.

"Fine!" she shouted back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I marched out of the commissary towards my dressing room. Every minute that I didn't talk to her, I felt empty and alone, so I whipped out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" her upset voice asked.

"Fine!" I shouted and hung up.

Questions began to swim around my head:

Why did we always have to fight?

Why couldn't I stop being such a jerk?

Why couldn't I stop hating her in person and why did I have to love her in secret?


	3. Brad

**A/N: First off, thank you all SOOOOO MUCH for your reviews! Especially to ****eRegz, ****to whom I am dedicating this chapter to. (Oh, and SM POV stands for Sonny Munroe point of view)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I would be able to make these chapters reality… *sigh***

Sonny with a Chance of an Epic Story

Chapter THREE

**SM POV**

Stupid Chad.

Honestly, when someone apologizes, it's really for the best if you simply forgive and forget. But _no_! Chad has to blow things out of proportion so that they match the size of his enormous head!! I mean, one of the reasons I was so star-struck by him the first week I moved here was because I thought he was like his character, Mackenzie. You know, sweet, sensitive, humble, suave, handsome, wonderful…

But he's not!! I mean, yeah, he's still _physically_ attractive, but all of that counts for nothing if you aren't attractive on the _inside_ too.

I've never hated someone as much as I hate him. Probably because, as far as I know, I've never really hated anyone, and no one has ever hated me back. Everyone back in Milwaukee liked me, for the most part. Even after I had a little fight with Lucy, I still had good friends to help bring us back together, like Emily **(thanks eRegz!)** and Taylor and Jesse… the list goes on… I may not have been the most liked person, but I certainly wasn't on anyone's blacklist.

I continued to mop up the spilled water with a roll of paper towels during my inter-rant. _Stupid…fat head…big ego…_

"Sonny?"

I jumped at the sound of my name. I looked up about 5 feet to see Tawni's face in a combination of disgust, amusement, and confusion.

"Eh my gosh, Sonny, why are you on the floor?"

I turned back to my self-inflicted chore, realizing that Tawni wasn't really here to say anything important. But I wasn't going to just ignore her, so I said-

"If you must know, I am wiping up the water that I was bringing you guys. I spilled it when-"

"Yeah… I'm bored now. Marshall sent me to tell you that our classes are going to start in twenty minutes. Just let that guy with the broom and bad taste in clothing fix whatever you're doing and go get ready"

Tawni gave me a once-over, and smirked, "If you say please, I might even lend you something suitable to wear".

I frowned, "What's wrong with my "Little Miss Sunshine" shirt?"

"Umm, I don't know, maybe because it's all wet?"

I looked down. Sure enough, dark, wet splotches scattered across the front of my shirt. Thankfully, the neckline was low, so I had worn a black shirt underneath, preventing the shirt from being see-through. Still, I couldn't go to my class that way. Ms. Bitterman would not be happy.

"I guess I'll go to the dressing room and change into something a bit more on the _dry_ side" I said. I reached out my hand for Tawni to help me up. She stared at it.

"Okay, little farm-girl, Lesson Thirteen: Tawni Hart does not participate in activities that include caring for others, helping people, or physical labor. And helping you up includes all three. So, I'm just going to go now," she stated. And with that, she turned on her (Prada, of course) heel and ambled out of the commissary.

I gave a sigh that one would give when teaching a toddler right from wrong. _Tawni: can't live with her, can't live without her_.

You couldn't really hate Tawni, no matter how nasty she got. No offense to Tawni, but it was like hating a bag of rocks; it doesn't know any better, its I.Q. was too low (I'm sorry, I don't like saying that, seeing as she helped me on my math test once, but when it comes to behavior, yeah, her I.Q. _is_ a tad low), and there is no way to correct the behavior.

Wandering back to my dressing room, I couldn't help but remember why my shirt was wet in the first place. Anger started boiling my blood like soup.

"_Breathe, Sonny, just breathe. You are absolutely __**not **__going to let Chad Dylan Pooper Scooper ruin your day. Just breathe. That's it; in and out. In and out. In and out…"_

By the time I reached my dressing room, I was completely calm. And, my shirt had pretty much dried. The wet splotches were gone; it was just a little damp, but it was nothing that a minute or two under my hair dryer couldn't fix.

I was about to turn the handle on my door when I spotted an envelope taped to the front with my name on it.

Curious, I opened it and read,

_Hey Sonnygirl,_

_Hope Hollywood hasn't been too hard on ya._

_But, just in case, there's a little surprise in here just for you._

I recognized the handwriting immediately. Holding back a squeal, I slowly opened the door with an enormous grin on my face. _It couldn't be – but it was!!!!_

"BRAD!!!" Ishrieked and ran over to my boyfriend, who I had to leave in Wisconsin when I moved here.

"Hey, Sonnygirl!" Brad exclaimed, opening his arms. An open invitation for a hug, and I accepted. Oh, I missed him so much! The springtime picnics in the park, the summertime trips to Lake Michigan, all of our classes together in the fall, and the snowball fights in the winter were but a few of the things I left when I left Brad.

"I missed you, Braddy-Oh" I cooed, using his "pet" name.

"I missed you more, Sonnygirl. Hey, I've got something for you,"

Brad went over to my desk and picked up a bouquet of blue, purple, and pink flowers.

"Wood violets!!" I gasped "How did you know those were my favorite?"

Brad chuckled, "Well, I am your boyfriend, and wood violets _are_ the state flower of Wisconsin, so it didn't take much to put two and two together. So here-"he said, thrusting the bouquet towards me, "a token of our two year anniversary".

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no. I completely forgot!!!!!!!!!_

"Um-"I gulped "was that today?"

A cloud of hurt passed over his face.

"Yeah. It was. Didn't you remember?"

"Well, I knew it was coming up, but I've been super busy with work and stuff, and there's been so much drama, and-here, it's marked on my calendar. Let me go get it out of my room".

I ran across my dressing room and through the door that led to my studio bedroom. Digging through my desk, I finally reached my calendar at the very bottom of the drawer. I flipped it open to today's date, but found the numbered box empty. _OH NO!!! _

I grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled down:

_2 yr anniversary with true love!!!!_

I stuffed everything else back into my drawer and ran out of my room with the calendar, praying that everything would be okay.

"See? Here it is. Just like I told you" I pronounced, showing him the calendar.

Brad looked down, reading the box containing the day's date. The mask of sadness on his face began to fall away to reveal understanding and happiness.

"Well," he said "looks like Hollywood has been a little hard on you. Good thing I'm here to make it better." He pulled me into his signature gentle-bear-hug; it was tight and over-powering, but it wasn't constricting.

"Hey, I've got to go run back to the hotel that I'm staying at to go check in with my parents. I'll see you in an hour or two. Okay?"

"Yeah" I replied with a grin. Having him visit me, even if for a little while, made life look a lot better.

"See you later, Sonnygirl"

"See you, Braddy-Oh"

As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, I collapsed on the couch. _How could I forget my own anniversary???? Wasn't it guys who usually did that???? He probably hates me now. He's not stupid…_

I thought I was going to be sick. I couldn't lose Brad. If my life was made of balloons, he's that little weight that keeps them from scattering. I needed him.

Feeling slightly dejected, I walked out of the dressing room with my head hanging down. I ran into the mail guy, whose name escaped me during my little depression.

He reached into his cart and pulled out an envelope.

"Hey, this is for you. Some guy dropped this off and told me to give it to you"

I looked up and snatched the envelope out of his hands. Ripping it open, I began to read the hastily written note.

_Hey Sonnygirl,_

_I love you no matter what._

_Even if you do forget our anniversary. ___

_Love you,_

_Brad_

I read and reread the note over and over again.

_He said he loves me!!!!!!!!_

My day just got a whole lot better!


	4. Falling

**A/N: Hey peoples! Thanks for the reviews so far!!! Please keep them coming, because, honestly, they make my day. And when I'm happy, the stories get much better, which makes you happy. So therefore, reviewing will make you happy. Also, for all of you people who don't have a profile and are reading this, please just make a stupid profile so that you can review. Please and thank you!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I would be able to make these chapters a reality… and Zora would own a muffin-powered train in the series*sigh***

Sonny with a Chance of an Epic Story

Chapter FOUR "Falling"

**CDC POV**

No one should have to endure this.

It was hot and crowded. This was probably because our classes were held in a portable building with every single teenager who worked at IMA studios. This was another one of the studios ideas to save money and increase productivity. They hoped that us being clumped together in a classroom (where I am suffocating from the stench of the sweaty Teen Gladiators *gag*) will "strengthen our friendships and destroy all traces of contention".

_Pffff!!! _Yeah, right. If anything, it makes me hate these people even more than I already did.

Ugh…so hot…so tired…so annoyed…

I turned to the person sitting next to me, who just happened to be the Barbie-wannabe from Chuckle City.

"Will Mrs. Bitterman _ever_ shut up?" I whispered/complained.

"Her name is _Miss_ Bitterman" she replied out of the corner of her mouth.

"Hah! Figures…" I mumbled.

The combination of her droning voice, the heat, and my erratic sleeping schedule made it a nearly impossible task to stay awake. I was starting to lose consciousness fast.

My head slid down onto my desk and I fell asleep. It wasn't long though before I snapped awake from the sound of a closing door.

"Miss Munroe, is there a reason for your blatant tardiness?" Miss Bitterman's nasally voice carried from the front of the room. I think they have surgeries for that.

Sonny chiggled. Hmm... I'm starting to like that word…

"Well, my…_friend_ from Wisconsin came to visit me," she explained. She had a smile on her face that screamed"I'M NOT TELLING THE WHOLE STORY!!!!" What did she mean by "friend"?

"Miss Munroe, this is going on your record. Do NOT let it happen again, or your parents and director WILL be notified," Miss Bitterman warned.

Sonny took the last remaining seat on the other side of Blondie, and the lesson went back into full swing. This time, however, I wasn't tired at all.

The Blonde girl leaned over to Sonny.

"Okay. You're hiding something"

Huh. Maybe she's not that unperceptive after all.

Sonny grinned.

"I think I'm in love"

Because of the shape of the room, I could hear Sonny from where she sat as well as if she had been whispering in my ear, though I would prefer the latter _so_ much more.

Wait. In love with WHO?

Blondie leaned towards Sonny even more.

"Tell. Me. EVERYTHING!!"

I tilted my body closer to the whispering girls.

Sonny gave a content sigh.

"Back in Wisconsin, I had a boyfriend for about a year and a half-"

It felt like someone just kicked me in the gut. Not that I knew what that felt like, because no one would ever want to kick Chad Dylan Cooper in the gut. Or at all, for that matter. But still, it hurt. Wait, I identified a key word, "had". THERE'S HOPE!!!! I leaned in more.

"but I had to leave him when Hollywood came calling. He knew that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I left, and we kept going out through letters, email, and texting. So he came to visit me for a while. Today is our two-year anniversary!!" she silently clapped her hands.

Crud. Well, there goes my "had" theory. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. I mean, who WOULDN'T want to go out with Sonny?

Blondie still wasn't satisfied.

"What's his name?" she asked eagerly.

I had to hear this so I could track this guy down. Maybe Portlyn wasn't the only one who needed to mysteriously disappear… I angled myself even nearer.

"Brad Ruper" she sighed, and began to doodle little hearts on her notebook.

Oh. My. Gosh. What a Chad Dylan Cooper-wannabe!!! Chad Cooper? Brad Ruper?

Hah! He wishes!

"And you think you love him?" Blondie pried.

Sonny thought for a moment. I leaned in _very_ close.

"Yes" she replied.

I fell. But I like to think of it as the chair was ashamed of its plainness in comparison to me and so it left; the ground found me quite attractive in contrast.

I thought quickly. 'Tis better to blame someone who you don't know then for people to think that it was you.

I pointed to the kid sitting behind me.

"Dude! Pulling the chair out from under people is _so_ not cool!"

Miss Bitterman's head snapped in our direction.

"Mr. Michaels, get out of my classroom. NOW!"

The kid stood up, gave me a black stare, and stomped out of the classroom.

_Nice thinking, Chad. I give that a nine point eight out of ten_.

I finally decided to focus on the lesson to get my mind of Braden, Brian… Brad, that was it. Thinking about him would just give me anger and worry lines, and those just ruin smooth skin.

The lesson was on Geometry. Hmm, I am pretty good at that.

Miss Bitterman was trying to teach us about indirect proofs, but no one was paying attention. These people are lucky to have had private tutors on this stuff three years ago… wait. Sonny wasn't here three years ago…

I glanced over at her. She was focused on the board and looking hopelessly lost. She was scribbling notes down as quickly as she could in her notebook, but it didn't look like it made sense to her.

A grin started to slowly spread across my flawless face.

If I played my cards right, and Chad Dylan Cooper _always_ played his cards right, then the plan that slowly started to form inside my head might actually work. It included math, cameras, and a lot of psychology.


	5. Charm

**A/N: HI!! Sorry I haven't updated for a while… Hey, I ****updated my profile**** and there is a ****POLL**** so ch-ch-check it out! LOL I did sooo much research for this story so I hope you guys like it! (P.S ask your parents if some of the stuff in this chapter sounds familiar) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Let's just leave it there.**

Sonny with a Chance of an Epic Story

Chapter FIVE "Charm"

**SM POV**

_He loves me…_

I couldn't get my mind to abandon the thought of Brad all throughout the lesson. I knew we were serious about our relationship back home, but never had he once told me that he loved me.

_He loves me…he loves me…_

I was snapped out of my trance when Hagen Micheals pulled the chair out from underneath Chad, who was sitting on the other side of Tawni.

"Dude! Pulling the chair out from under people is _so_ not cool!" he shouted.

Miss Bitterman's head snapped towards the back of the classroom.

"Mr. Michaels, get out of my classroom. NOW!"

Hagen stood up, gave Chad a black stare, and stomped out of the classroom.

Aww. Poor kid. Chad deserved being pulled out of his chair, that big jerkwad.

I realized that Miss Bitterman was starting the Geometry portion of the lesson. Darn it. I wanted to keep daydreaming about Brad, but my grade was really really really bad, so I needed to pay attention. Let's just say that when report cards came my mom would be **D**issapointed. _Again_.

After about thirty minutes of trying to figure out what the heck an indirect proof was, the bell rang.

A large herd of kids began to charge towards the door, so I grabbed my binder and moved to the head of the pack to avoid being trampled. I pushed the door open, letting the fresh air fill my lungs. _Ahh…_ That felt good.

Tawni and I began to walk towards the commissary for dinner since our classes were so late in the day. We started to talk about some alien sketch we were doing for the show, when Tawni suddenly looked ahead and said,

"Ooo!! Hottie at twelve o'clock! Forget it Sonny, he's mine"

I looked ahead too, and saw Brad leaning against a wall next to the commissary door, grinning in my direction.

"Sorry Tawni, but I know for a fact that he's taken"

A look of disgust and shock crossed her face.

"By who?"

I grinned.

"By me!"

I ran across the pavilion to his open arms and hugged him. We stayed like that for a moment until we heard several people clearing their throats.

I turned around and saw Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora smirking at our little moment.

Grinning, I gestured to Brad and said,

"Guys, I want you to meet Brad, my boyfriend. Brad, this is everybody".

Brad smiled, shoved his hands into his pockets, and replied with a simple, "'Sup".

Tawni's eyes widened in mental connection.

"Wait. THIS is the guy you think you're in love with?"

I looked down, feeling red blood creeping up my face and staining my cheeks pink. The color deepened when Brad wrapped his arms around me again.

"Well, it's good to know that the feeling's mutual" he said.

AWW!!! He is sooooo sweet!

Eager to change the subject to keep myself from blushing all night, I turned towards him and asked,

"Hey Braddy-Oh, are you hungry?"

It worked.

"Heck yeah, I'm starved"

"Let's head inside and get some food"

Brad fell back and began to talk to Nico and Grady about the Lakers losing the game the night before, while Tawni, Zora, and I walked to the commissary in a silent female understanding.

We all went inside and grabbed food trays. Once I had my tray and silverware, I glanced at the chalkboard that pronounced the main dish. Ick, tonight our dinner was supposedly saltine crackers and tomato soup. I shuddered to think what it really was.

You get a dining card if you work at the studio so you can have free meals, but since Brad didn't have one, he had to pay. After going through the line, we sat at our regular table with our…food…

Nobody touched it. We just stared at it, willing it to be edible.

Grady decided to be brave.

"Well…the crackers can't be _that_ bad…maybe?"

He lifted the cracker to his mouth, and we all leaned in, waiting to see if we could eat. He bit the cracker in half…and spit it back out. He snatched a napkin off of the table and began to scrape off his tongue.

"Ugh!" he yelled "That cracker was covered in dust!!!"

Brad laughed.

"Another one bites the dust!" he sang. **(A/n That's a song by Queen)**

Tawni sat up straighter in her seat.

"I love that song" she squealed.

Nico was getting into it too.

"Yeah, the eighties had some awesome music…"

Suddenly, it hit me. Why hadn't I thought of it before?

"Hey guys, we don't have to stay here for dinner as long as we're back by ten. Let's go to Flash Back for dinner instead!" I shouted.

Brad looked confused.

"Umm…What's Flash Back?"

Zora was hopping up and down in her seat.

"Only the best restaurant / night club / dance club / museum EVER!! It's centered around the Seventies and Eighties and has strobe lights and good food and music…"

She started to drool. I grabbed a napkin and wiped it up for her.

"Well, what are we waiting here for?" Grady asked.

"Yeah, let's go! I'm not sure how much longer those girls at the restaurant can wait until I get there," said Nico, popping his collar.

I got up and held the door as everyone walked out. As each person left, I would sing,

"And another one gone, and another one gone…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I'm always breathless when I go to Flash Back. There are about thirty retro-looking television sets attached to different areas of the ceiling that play different music videos, like "The Look of Love" or "Jesse's Girl". The room is always dimly lit, but techno-color strobe lights flash every second. The floor is made up of hundred of square lights that changed colors every few seconds. To the left of the main entry is a "bar" that serves snacks and drinks and on the right wall are golden records, photographs, and other frame-worthy memorabilia. In the back of the restaurant are tables, chairs, and beanbags for post-dancing chillaxing. Retro music blasts through the modern sound systems.

"Woah…" Brad breathed.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

About forty teenage kids crowded the dance floor as they bounced to the beat of "Call Me" by Blondie. Speaking of which, a girl with Blondie blonde hair and deeply tanned skin emerged from the crowd and grabbed Brad's wrist.

"Hi, I'm Sam West. Come dance with me" and she towed him towards the dance floor.

I started laughing at Brad's bewildered face and headed towards the snack bar.

I ordered Bird's Eye Crispy Cod Fries, a Hubba Bubba Soda, and an Abba Zabba. Hey, when you're at Flash Back, healthy is not even a real word.

I watched my friends as they enjoyed themselves. Sometimes, I just like watching and observing instead of being the one who was doing things.

I liked watching Zora tinker with the strobe lights. I liked watching Tawni admire herself in the mirror. I like watching Nico being "suave" with girls. I liked watching Grady over-twirl girls while dancing. It was fun.

I looked down at my Cod Fries and saw a human hand in them.

I started screaming until I saw that the hand was connected to an arm, which was connected to a shoulder, which was connected to…an egotistical jerkwad. Thankfully, the music was loud and people were already screaming, so they didn't think anything of my scream.

"What in the world are you doing here?!?!?!"

I glanced down and then back up.

"And why are you stealing my fries?!?!"

Chad grabbed a couple more fries.

"The lady in the hairnet has been giving me steak everyday for the past two weeks. I realized that having something the same for so long gets really boring. So I'm eating out."

He tried to take more fries, but I swatted his hand away.

"But why did you have to come _here_?" I whined.

Chad sighed and shook his head. _Oh dang_. I knew what was coming next: The Chad Charm.

He took both of my hands in his and stared deep into my eyes. Even though I knew he was acting, it was hard to keep focused. His eyes were usually like hard, blue ice, but when he turned up the charm, the ice melted away into deep pools of water, and it was so hard not to drown.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," he softly scolded "you shouldn't be so rude. All I wanted was to enjoy a nice evening out. Is it a crime to pick a nice restaurant? Is it a crime to share food with a friend?"

"No…" I mumbled.

"I didn't think so" he smirked. "I expect you to apologize"

"I'm sorry" my words came out slurred and unfocused. Curse him and his charm!

"Good girl"

He dropped my hands and looked away for a second.

I was dizzy and confused. What just happened? You would think that having Brad come to visit would make me immune to Chad's charm. As soon as I had cleared my head, I looked back at my fries. They were gone.

"Chad!!" I yelled, slapping his arm…his really toned arm…

"What?!?" he asked, his mouth full of food.

"You just did that little "charm thing" to steal my fries! I paid good money for those!"

Chad looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Aww, what did we just talk about? Here, "he said, sitting up straighter "I can be a good friend. Now tell me, is there anything troubling you? Friends…family…schoolwork…"

_Oh darn_. I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he knew that I was having trouble with my school work. _How_ he knew completely eluded me.

Oh well. I might as well tell him, seeing that he already knew part of it anyway…

"Well, my school work is a bit tricky for me…" I said with my eyes lowered.

"How tricky?" he pushed.

"Um…well… my Geometry grade is kinda low… for the most part, it is very _D_isappointing" I emphasized the "d".

"Oh Sonny, " Chad shook his head in shame, "don't you know that having a C minus or lower in any of your classes will keep you from going to the end of the year vacation?"

_*gasp* OH NO!!!! _I had completely forgotten about that! I couldn't miss my first studio vacation!

I swallowed hard.

"Well, why do you care if I go or not, Chad?"

Chad smiled in a way that he would consider sweet and in a way that I would consider…devious.

"As a matter of fact, I can be a very good person. In fact, I'm the best I know at Geometry, so I could be willing to tutor you, for a price"

I raised my eyebrows.

"What kind of price?"

"Oh, you know, you'll just add it to the tab of things you owe me for. For example, weird beard, big foot, Conroy, the list goes on… But I will think of something you can do to make it up to me. Deal?"

I was apprehensive. Why would he want to do this for me? What would I have to do to make it up to him? But I remembered my near-failing grade and the vacation that would otherwise be a stay-cation, so I put my hand out.

"Deal."

We shook on it, and I felt a shock run the course of my body. It was like I was signing my soul off to the devil.

My fear must have been showing on my face because Chad started laughing.

"Ha! You're scared! Well I'll have you know that Chad Dylan Cooper is not a scary guy. C'mon. I like this song"

He grabbed my hand and towed me towards the dance floor. All of the television screens had changed their pictures and were now playing the music video to "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)". The floor tiles were blue, black, red, and white as the kids were jumping to the beat of the Eurythmics song.

I was about to make a break for it and run to Brad, but I saw him dancing with Sam and another girl I recognized as Vanessa Zuckerman from "Are You Smarter than a Blonde?" She was thin and had wavy blonde hair that reached midway down her back. The two girls seemed to be enjoying their time with Brad. And he didn't look so bored himself…

As I stood there with my mouth hanging open, Chad looked at me in a confused expression.

"What are you-oh…"

So, he knew about me and Brad too. What did this schmoe NOT know?

"Eh," he said "Guys like him aren't worth a dime. Just ignore him."

I looked down.

"I think I'm just going to go home" I said, my voice cracking in embarrassment and hurt.

I turned towards the door and began to push my way through the mass of dancing teenagers. I didn't look back, even when I heard someone calling my name above the music.

"Sonny! Sonny wait up! Oh, sorry. Excuse me. Sorry. Sonny!!! Sonny!!! Sonnygirl!!!"

I felt someone's hand wrap around my wrist.

"Sonny, why are you leaving?"

I ripped my hand out of Brad's grip.

"Because I'm pretty sure that you don't need a third girl to dance with"

"Aw, c'mon Sonny! _They_ asked _me_ to dance, not the other way around. I would never hurt you like that!"

Brad was the most honest, down-to-earth boy I knew. It was nearly impossible not to trust him.

"Really?" I asked hesitantly.

I turned and faced Brad. A grin spread slowly across his face.

"Would I lie to Wisconsin's most infamous air guitarist?"

I grinned back at him.

"Well, I guess Wisconsin's best paper-mache artist wouldn't lie to his girlfriend…"

Brad pulled me into a hug and whispered,

"That's my Sonnygirl"

He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the restaurant together.

Looks like Chad isn't the only charmer…

**So what did you guys think? Sorry, I got grounded and I couldn't update sooner, but VIOLA! Personally, I liked it best when Chad came in. I'm a true Chad fan to the end. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile. PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	6. SORRY SORRY SORRY!

OH MY GOODNESS!!!

It's been forever since I've come on and I realize that some CRUEL and UNKIND person GOT ON MY ACCOUNT and wrote that HORRIBLE message and the half-hearted "apology"

I sincerely hope you guys understand this horrible and terrible mishap, and that although I know this person, we are no longer friends and are now enemies and I will murder her if I EVER see her ugly mug again :(

Please, if you still get my updates, please pass along this apology to those who read my stories.

Thank you so much if you're reading this and don't hate "my" guts.

(Just for your consideration, I'll write an extra amazing chapter JUST FOR YOU!!! :D )


	7. SORRY!

OH MY GOODNESS!!!

It's been forever since I've come on and I realize that some CRUEL and UNKIND person GOT ON MY ACCOUNT and wrote that HORRIBLE message and the half-hearted "apology"

I sincerely hope you guys understand this horrible and terrible mishap, and that although I know this person, we are no longer friends and are now enemies and I will murder her if I EVER see her ugly mug again :(

Please, if you still get my updates, please pass along this apology to those who read my stories.

Thank you so much if you're reading this and don't hate "my" guts.

(Just for your consideration, I'll write an extra amazing chapter JUST FOR YOU!!! :D )


End file.
